Just A Simple Training Cruise?
by cphillygirl
Summary: T'Mara joins Spock aboard the Enterprise for a training cruise. Will she find the voyage dull or will there be excitement coming her way? This story takes place approximately eight months before Wrath. This is the fifth story of my Soul Journey series.


Just a Simple Training Cruise?

T'Mara barely can believe that she and Spock will soon be saying goodbye to their darling daughter, T'Meika. They are preparing to board the _Enterprise_ for a six-month training cruise. It will not be her first time aboard a starship. A year before meeting Spock, she had filled in for Counselor Kasman. Soon afterward, T'Mara was offered a position to be a counselor for the _USS_ _Lincoln_ , which she obviously turned downed. She did not fear to be out in deep space, but she found more fulfillment in counseling the ones who return with severe mental disabilities.

Here they stand in the living quarters belonging to Spock's parents, across from the Vulcan Embassy. Amanda's hand now wraps around their seventeen-month-old baby's hand. It is taking every bit of T'Mara's mental strength to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks while they say their goodbyes to T'Meika. She and Spock are just about to turn and leave when their little girl breaks free from his mother's hand. She runs to her father and wraps her tiny arms around his leg. With tear-filled eyes she cries out, "No Daddy...Mommy don't leave. I love Grandma but don't leave me, for Grandpa don't like me."

T'Mara does not care much for defending Sarek, but she could not let her daughter think that her grandfather hated her. T'Mara lightly brushes back T'Meika's bangs. "Oh daughter, Sarek does not dislike you. He submerges his feelings so deeply that he comes across as cold. Do you understand?"

T'Meika slowly nods as she absorbs her mother's words. "Yes, Mother." But there is still a part of her that feels as if Sarek dislikes her.

Spock kneels down to be eye-level with T'Meika. Her deep emotion runs through him, causing him to feel regret in leaving her. Using his Vulcan discipline to bury the feeling, he gently holds her. "My daughter, do not become disheartened, for he will be on the _USS Kensington_ , which is heading to space station 7 for a conference." He places a finger where her heart lies. "Remember how much we cherish you. Hold on to that for the next six months."

Not wishing to disappoint her father, she gives him a bright smile. "Yes Daddy, I will. Mommy, take care of Daddy. Daddy, be safe. Need to come back for me." Her voice wavers during her last words.

Amanda hugs her daughter-in-law. "Don't worry, she will be fine. I'll say a prayer for you both."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Spock briefs his cadets, T'Mara settles into her office inside sickbay after being warmly welcomed by Dr. McCoy. Even though she enjoyed the fact of not being separated from her husband, she wonders why he insisted that she should join him on the training cruise. They have been apart before with no difficulty. T'Mara is pleased she could send subspace messages to Amanda and T'Meika, for being apart from her daughter was quite trying.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ship now has passed the Solar System. Their mission is to deliver supplies to the human colony on the planet Zaltar. They should arrive at the planet in approximately fifteen days and six hours.

With his shift finally at an end, Spock meets his wife in the officer's lounge. As they eat, T'Mara peers into his weary dark eyes. With some concern, she says, "Are you are alright? You look like you had a hard day at the office."

During the last 8.5 hours, Spock's Vulcan discipline was tested by the cadets' exuberant behavior. But now with his loving wife sitting across from him, the stresses of the day begin to leave him. With a quizzical voice, he starts to ask, "Office? T'Mara, I spend my day..." Then it dawns on him. "Ah… one of those human idioms. As for my day...the cadets challenge my Vulcan self-restraint. But my day is done and I am here with my wife. Can I assume your day fared much better?"

With her worried feeling leaving her, she smiles warmly at her husband. "My day—well, actually it was quite dull. I guess not one soul needed to share their burdens with me. But as you said, the day is done and now the evening is ours."

That evening Spock and T'Mara forgot about their day by engaging in some sweet romance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After briefing his cadets, Spock heads to the bridge. He greets Admiral Kirk, then seats himself in the command chair. Admiral Kirk is standing to the right of Spock. Jim had planned to leave right after the inspection, but with things back at Headquarters at a lull, he wished to observe the cadets in action for a month or so. Anyway, it gives Kirk a chance to spend time with his friends.

Midshipman McNabb, as ordered, takes a sweep of the area with the scanner. There is something that catches his attention, so he re-calibrates the viewer. He raises his head to look in Spock's direction. "Captain, unidentified spacecraft coming into our sector." he states.

Standing a bit straighter, Kirk gives Spock a look. Spock, in return, slowly raises his brow, but remains seated.

"Picking up two life readings aboard the craft. The readings show they are humanoid. However, they do not register as any known species," McNabb continues as he looks over at his captain.

Spock turns his chair in the direction of the communications station where his second-in-command is attempting to contact the alien vessel.

"No response on any channels, sir," Lieutenant Commander Uhura reports.

Spock gets up from the command chair and stands next to her. With his hands clasped behind his back, he says, "Curious. Continue trying, Uhura."

"Aye, sir."

Midshipman McNabb feels his insides tighten. He swiftly turns towards Spock. "Captain, various energy beams directed towards our bridge!" he says with nervous energy.

"Shields up, Cadet Sherman!" Kirk blurts out. He then gives his friend an apologetic look as he mutters, "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Aye...uh Admiral," the young woman replies.

Spock is not offended. For him, the _Enterprise_ will always be Jim's ship. He just returns to the command chair, but stands on the other side of the chair.

It is too late, for little crystal cubes begin to appear on the bridge before the shields fully engage. Unknown to the bridge crew, other cubes were beamed throughout the ship. One now sits between the science station and the communications area. The cube's beauty teases at Uhura. She begins to reach for it when a red laser-like ribbon emerges from it. The laser twirls with a crackling sound, causing Spock to turn around. Spock sees that the laser starts to wind around the lieutenant commander.

"Uhura, watch out!" he yells as he shoves her to the floor and shields her from the dangerous rays with his body. The beam avoids them, then splits in two and enters into the console. Within seconds the console explodes. Midshipmen McNabb falls to the floor as the library computer also explodes.

"Arm phasers!" Spock's voice strains. Rising, he sees that Uhura is uninjured and he begins to feel metal fragments in his back, but there is no time for him to consider his injuries.

Midshipman Jamison has taken hold of an extinguisher and is quickly putting out the flames. Uhura is back at her console, where damage reports are flooding in from every deck.

Suddenly, the ship rocks violently.

Meanwhile, below decks, T'Mara feels the ship rock so fiercely she almost gets knocked off her feet. She leaves her office, which is next to sickbay. When she enters, she tells the doctor, "Sir, I have first aid background if you need my assistance. I am here for you."

"Great, T'Mara. I do need your help," he says gratefully. Although the cadet nurses were well-trained for such occasions, he could use an extra hand. Dr. McCoy is amazed at how easily T'Mara comes in and assists with the wounded crew members.

While they attend to the injured, T'Mara asks, "Doctor what you think happened? By the looks of these injuries, it seems like bombs went off."

"T'Mara, your guess is as good as mine. But it is beginning to appear that is the case," McCoy remarks wearily.

Back on the bridge, all hell has broken loose, but Kirk sees from Spock's face that the _Enterprise_ could not be in better hands.

Suddenly the cadet at the helm leaves his post. Spock commands him to return to his seat, but the cadet enters the lift. Uhura quickly waves a cadet to her station and takes over the helm.

With the shields still engaged, Spock determines his next move. If they can merely disable the alien ship, they can beam over its two occupants for interrogation. Smoothly he commands, "Target phasers to cripple engines."

"Aye, sir," comes the response.

"Fire!"

Before the order can be carried out, a bright yellow light flashes across the main viewing screen. The alien spaceship has just exploded. Spock wonders if it was a suicide mission. When he is about to return to the command chair, an unseen cube on the bridge emits a red ray. The ray dances around the command chair. Fearing that the Admiral might be in danger, he is about to push Jim away from area, but the cube explodes, sending Spock flying against the railing. His right leg buckles from under him as metal fragments enter his right knee.

Kirk yells out, "Spock!" He bends over his friend. "Lie still. Don't even try to get up." He turns to face the communications station. "Midshipman, order the medics to the bridge."

"Aye, Admiral."

Within minutes, the medics have the captain on a hover stretcher. They enter the lift. Kirk stays on the bridge to be certain all is secure before checking on his friend.

In sickbay, McCoy and the nurses tend to the severely injured crew members while T'Mara takes care of the minor wounds. As she is sterilizing a deep cut on Cadet Pierce's arm, she hears a medic announce that they are bringing in the captain. Inwardly, she shudders. Her face must have betrayed her, for the cadet asks, "Lieutenant Commander, are you alright?"

T'Mara swallows, then replies, "Uh...yes, Pierce."

She remains silent as she finishes tending to the cadet. To her relief, no one else needs her services. Once the cadet leaves, she makes her way to the main area of sickbay. Just as she enters, T'Mara sees the medics guiding a hover stretcher, with her husband on it, to one of the beds.

For her husband's sake, she could not allow herself be overwrought with emotion. She watches Spock fight to stay conscious. Since McCoy is still working on a patient, she gently takes his hand and tells him, "Doctor McCoy will be with you soon." Tears fill her eyes, but she squelches them.

Within a short time, Dr. McCoy goes to Spock's bed. "What the hell happened?" the doctor asks, not expecting the captain to answer, for he was fading in and out of consciousness.

As McCoy begins treating Spock, T'Mara steps into the waiting area. This time the tears do fall down her dusky-colored cheeks, for she is alone and no one can see them. She begins to pray. She prays, not just for her husband but also the other wounded crew members. Feeling emotionally drained, she decides to sit down at a table and lay her head on her folded arms.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours went by and at last McCoy enters the waiting area. Seeing that T'Mara had fallen asleep, he gently touches her shoulder. She rouses to a start, just in time to see his craggy face soften. "T'Mara, he has just entered a healing trance. He lost a lot of blood, which we were able to transfuse. The worst of his injuries is his knee. He will have to wear a brace for a few days. The metal fragments went deep into his cartilage. He will spend a couple of days in sickbay. T'Mara, you can go see him, but remember not to touch him, for his focus is on healing."

Relief passes over her face. At that moment both stop, for they hear the doors to sickbay swoosh open. To their surprise, Admiral Kirk enters the room. He informs McCoy and T'Mara that the crisis has passed and Lieutenant Commander Uhura has the con. He excuses himself, for he decides to take a quick moment to check on Spock.

A few minutes later Kirk returns. This time he stops right by T'Mara. "Oh, Dr. McCoy informed me how you assisted him in sickbay. Very commendable."

"Admiral, as I told the doctor, all in the line of duty," T'Mara says frankly. She then faces McCoy. With gratefulness, she says, "Thank you, Doctor. I think I will stay with my husband for a couple of hours. Have a good evening." She watches Kirk and Bones leave together, then heads to Spock's bed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Back in her cabin, T'Mara wakes to her alarm. She then stumbles out of bed. She receives a message from the doctor to take the day off, but since she is already awake, she decides to shower. Once she finishes dressing, she heads to the lounge for breakfast. She finds Lieutenant Commander Uhura, who explains how Spock saved her from the explosion. T'Mara and Nyota exchange other stories of yesterday's events. Nyota then tells T'Mara that the ship is now on its way to Star Base 10. There the ship will be repaired while they continue to investigate why the destructive devices were transported aboard the _Enterprise,_ and by whom. They should arrive at the star base by the end of the week. They finish their breakfast and part ways.

T'Mara makes her way to sickbay. She enters the lift. While inside, she says a quick prayer for Spock. She enters sickbay and walks towards her husband's bed. Seeing him, she thinks he is asleep, so she starts to walk away rather than disturb him.

"T'Mara, please come back over here," Spock says weakly

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep," T'Mara responds as she walks toward his bed. She stands to the left of him. "How you doing?" she asks.

"The pain is manageable." His voice is a little stronger.

She reaches out and fingers the side of his face. He reaches out and tenderly holds her right hand.

It touches T'Mara that she could feel his love from holding his hand. "Nyota told me how you protected her from the blast. How you handled the situation on the bridge. I'm so proud of you."

"T'Mara, your words honor me," Spock says as he slowly pulls his hand from hers. He looks deeply into her beautiful eyes. She still awed him, even though he been married to this beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman for 2.35 years.

"Nyota informed me that we will be arriving at Star Base 10 for repairs. Starfleet investigators want to examine the bridge for evidence," T'Mara states.

"As to be expected. We must determine if it was a random attack or if we were specifically targeted." His voice starts to sound hoarse.

T'Mara merely nods. "Someone may have wanted to eliminate us."

"Eliminate—perhaps, T'Mara. At the very least, to do insurmountable damage. Maybe to target certain people. The cubes were strategically placed aboard the _Enterprise_ ," Spock says gravely.

She takes in what he told her. "That's an uncomfortable thought….actually, unnerving," she responds.

"Indeed, my wife."

T'Mara, seeing his need for rest, decides it would be best to leave. "I will check on you later," she says, one hand brushing against his arm.

He gazes up at her with caring eyes. "Alright, T'Mara. I look forward to your next visit."

She gives him a warm smile. She then walks out. As he watches her leave, he murmurs to himself, "My wife is indeed a special woman."

oooooooooooooo

Later in the afternoon, she returns to sickbay with guitar in hand. She enters the part of sickbay where the severely wounded are recuperating.

She enjoyed playing and singing for the wounded or sick. When she was at Starfleet Academy, she would often go to the Starfleet med center to sing for the injured men and women. Therefore, with Dr. McCoy's permission, she sits down, starts strumming her guitar, and sings. She sings some Eric Clapton, Jim Croce, and will end with a short hymn. She always had noticed that music would lift people's spirits.

In the adjoining room, Captain Spock is gradually waking up. He thinks he was dreaming because he believes he heard music playing. Then he realizes it is T'Mara singing and playing guitar. Though he does not recognize the songs that she is singing, he still found the songs pleasing.

She finishes playing. The crew members give her a sweet applause. She bows, then grabs her guitar. She heads to the adjoining room and sees that Spock is awake. She walks over and sets her guitar next to him, on the bed. He is dressed in a Starfleet-issued black sweat suit. The shirt has the Starfleet emblem on his left upper chest. The pants are slightly baggy so the pant leg could fit over his knee brace. Earlier, Dr. McCoy had described the brace to her. The knee brace was constructed from a lightweight material with two bendable rods on each side of his knee. It was to help his knee stay in alignment.

"How you doing?" she asks.

"I am fine, T'Mara," Spock responds with his voice sounding stronger. He takes her hand in his.

She smiles warmly at him. "I enjoy seeing the smiles music gives people, especially when they are laid up in sickbay or the hospital."

"T'Mara, could you please indulge me with a song?" he requests of her.

She lets go of his hand. She locates a chair and pulls it up. She gathers her guitar, sits down, and begins to sing. "Turn, Turn, Turn."

To everything [turn turn turn]

There is a season [turn turn turn]

Under heaven

A time to be born

A time to die

A time to plant

A time to reap

A time to kill

A time to heal….

As she ends the song, Spock remarks, "I do recognize that song. I believe the group was…the Byrds. The words come from the book of Ecclesiastes. You did a lovely job, T'Mara."

"Yes, you are correct," she answers, giving him a smile. "Actually, Ecclesiastes 3." She lays her guitar back on the bed. "And thank you." T'Mara smiles as this time she takes his hand. "I need to get going. I promised Nyota that I would meet her in the lounge for dinner. I'll come back tonight."

"Good evening, my aisha." He lets go of her hand and keeps his eyes on her as she leaves. He starts to feel flushed as his mind drifts to thoughts of loving moments with his wife.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

T'Mara meets up with Nyota Uhura in the officer's lounge. She tells Nyota about Spock's condition. Nyota is relieved to hear that he is recovering quickly from his injuries. She then informs T'Mara that the ship's crew will be allowed to take leave at the star base. T'Mara is glad to hear that, for she feels they all could use a break. Nyota also shares a rumor that once the investigation was completed, they were to head home. T'Mara can only hope the rumor is true, since she yearns to see her daughter.

Across the room, Admiral Kirk and Dr. McCoy sit. The good doctor notices his friend's troubled face. With a convincing voice he says, "Jim, he is doing fine. I am just keeping him in sickbay to recoup."

Jim acknowledges Bone's words with a slight nod. "I know, it's not Spock that is on my mind, it's what happened to the _Enterprise_ and the other crew members. Several were seriously injured, and Lieutenant Jwaba has died. All I can say is that the Criminal Investigative Services team at the base better help us come up with answers, and quick."

McCoy knew his friend will have restless nights till the culprits of the attempted destruction of the _Enterprise_ are arrested. His face brightens as he says, "Jim, we'll come up with the answers. You need to relax. Come to my quarters; we'll share a couple of glasses of good old Tennessee Bourbon."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, T'Mara checks on her husband. They chat for a while. Spock tells her that Doctor McCoy might let him leave sickbay tomorrow.

"That's good to hear. You must be on your best behavior for the good doctor to let you go a day early," she says with amusement.

"Indeed."

"Goodnight, Spock, and sweet dreams." She leans over and they share a tender loving kiss.

Her kiss raises his desire for her. Spock mentally keeps that strong feeling at bay while briefly wondering why that emotion came up in him so strongly. He leans back as he says, "Goodnight, T'Mara." His eyes linger on her as she walks away.

oooooooooooo

The day arrives when the _Enterprise_ reaches the star base. Spock and the rest of the bridge crew beam down to talk to the head investigator.

In the afternoon, T'Mara is summoned before the investigator. At the base, she walks down a long hallway and notices the variety of beautiful plants. The natural lighting gives the base a more pleasant atmosphere. She stops someone in the corridor to find where the investigator's office is located. She shortly arrives at Michael Callahan's office. She presses the buzzer and he answers the door. He offers her a chair across from his desk. He is about the height of Spock, and a well-built man with rugged good looks. Michael has a head of thick chocolate-colored hair, and brown eyes. He asks her several questions, which she answers the best she can. Then he asks if she had heard of the group, CUE. She answers yes. She knew it stood for Clean Up Earth. Their agenda is to rid the earth of all aliens, especially Vulcans. The investigator would not say if he thought they were involved in what happened aboard the _Enterprise_. With his inquiry over, she is free to leave. She exits his office, then heads down the hall. She spots Spock at the end of the hallway. He is talking to a person she does not recognize, perhaps a star base employee.

Spock notices that T'Mara is heading his way and ends the conversation. "T'Mara, how did your session go with Mr. Callahan?"

"Okay, he seemed to be a nice man. Did he ask you about CUE?" she wonders.

"Yes, he did. Considering your level of security clearance, I'm at liberty to tell you that the CIS team suspects that the bombs originated from earth. In fact, three crew members have been detained, under suspicion for hiring the alien spacecraft and suppling the cube-shaped bombs to the aliens. Most likely they hired aliens to divert suspicion from human terrorists. The investigation team suspects that the crew members belong to the CUE organization."

"Why did the alien ship explode?" T'Mara asked. "Was it a suicide mission?"

"More likely a — as you say — 'doublecross'. Admiral Kirk had the smaller segments of the alien ship beamed over. Our shipboard experts and CIS have both determined that the burn patterns on the inner hull could only have been caused by a bomb."

They arrived at the lounge, found a table for two, and seat themselves

T'Mara's eyes linger on her husband's calm features. Then a thought suddenly comes to her that makes her sick. "With CUE involved, you might have been specifically targeted because of your Vulcan blood." The words almost get stuck in her throat. "Also, Ensign Jwaka, who was killed in engineering, since he was not human."

Spock hears the anger in her voice and understands. An innocent life had been taken due to illogical hatred. Before he could respond, a waitress approaches them to ask for their order. Once the lady is out of view, he says, "T'Mara, unfortunately, these circumstances are quite unsettling. But we don't have all the facts yet."

"Doesn't it bother you? You may have been killed just because someone hates Vulcans," T'Mara says, frustrated by her husband's unflappable reaction.

He lightly sighs, then answers her. "T'Mara, I realize this has upset you greatly. However, we cannot dwell on what happened. I am alive and they did not succeed in their mission. Keep your focus on the here and now."

She knows he is correct. Just then, the lady returns with their meals and drinks. T'Mara notices that her level-headed husband had ordered Vulcan brandy. Alcohol was something he rarely indulged in. Perhaps the stress of recent events was even beginning to wear on Spock. She buries her concern, for the moment, and gives him a slight smile. "You, of course, are correct. To dwell on what transpired is useless. Let's enjoy our free time."

"I quite agree, T'Mara," Spock responds, then bites into his salad. After they finish with their meals, he suggests that they go to the base's holodeck.

She is a bit surprised by her logical husband's suggestion, but says, "I like that idea."

As they start to get up, Spock says to T'Mara, "Could you please help me? My knee sometimes locks up on me."

"Of course." She offers her hand to him. He takes her hand and she cautiously pulls him up. For a brief moment, T'Mara senses his strong feelings, then it was gone. They slowly walk inside the holodeck. This particular holodeck portrays lifelike landscapes. Tonight's scene is a tropical paradise. T'Mara thinks it gives off a romantic feel. They locate a bench to sit on, which is facing the "ocean". Right after they sit down, Michael Callahan strolls by them.

Spock notices how T'Mara glances at the man. "T'Mara, do you find Mr. Callahan attractive?" he inquires.

The hint of jealousy in his voice astounds her. She does indeed find the investigator attractive, but she did not lust after him. She could only yearn for the man next to her. "Uh…I guess you caught me looking. To be honest, yes. But I feel you have him beat on all counts, my husband" T'Mara scoots closer to him.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment." Spock unexpectedly places his arm behind her shoulder and lays his hand on her opposite shoulder.

T'Mara lifts her brow, then gives him an approving gaze. They sit there taking in the scenery. They talk about T'Meika and all she has accomplished in her short life. Time begins to slip by, so they agree to beam back aboard ship. Once inside their quarters, Spock shows his wife how much he has been longing for her.

ooooooooooooo

The following day at 0900 hours, Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock have an appointment with head investigator Callahan for an update. Spock plans to arrive at his office twenty minutes before their scheduled meeting. He needs to discuss a private matter with Mr. Callahan.

Once inside the modest office, Spock walks purposefully to the investigator's desk. Michael stands and cheerfully greets the captain, but receives a disapproving stare. He scrutinizes Spock as he asks, "Uh...Captain, is there something that is bothering you?"

Spock takes a step closer to Callahan. His face becomes taut. "You, sir, will stay away from my wife, T'Mara. Do not even attempt to converse with her in a social manner. Do I make myself clear?" he says, voice tight with anger.

Flabbergasted, Michael's eyes become wide as he replies, "Whoa...captain. First, the Lieutenant Commander informed me from the get-go she was married to you. I may find her very attractive, but I would never lead on another man's woman. I think you misconstrue my friendliness as flirtation. Now please sit down; Admiral Kirk will be here shortly." He hopes that Captain Spock takes him at his word. The last thing he wants is a confrontation with a jealous Vulcan.

Inwardly, Spock uses his Vulcan discipline to regain his composure. At the moment, he does not understand how he allowed himself to become jealous. He clears his throat. "Excuse me, sir, perhaps you are correct. I still struggle with human social cues." Spock slowly seats himself.

Jim enters the office and sits in a chair beside his friend. Callahan divulges all he can about the ongoing investigation. It was undoubtedly CUE. In addition, they have arrested three crew members for hiring the ship that transported the bombs. But Mr. Callahan believes these three could be convinced to disclose the mastermind of the hideous crime. He is hoping to learn who heads the CUE organization.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening Spock and T'Mara ready themselves for dinner. She decides on a pink pullover and black dress pants. He is wearing gray dress pants and a black long-sleeve shirt with a V-neck collar. She feels he appears very handsome tonight, and says, "Spock, I have always liked it when you wear black, for it brings out your best features."

"Thank you. T'Mara, as always, you look aesthetically pleasing," he replies as he puts his arms around her and then places a passionate kiss on her lips.

As he releases T'Mara from the long, loving embrace, she notices that he seems warmer than usual. It is like he has a fever, but outwardly he seems to be himself. It troubles her, but other things are on her mind. She asks, "Any news on the investigation?"

Spock shares the latest information from Mr. Callahan, then takes a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" T'Mara asks with concern.

He hesitates, then answers with conviction, "I'm alright."

They finish their meal and agree to head to the holodeck again. It is still in the tropical setting. T'Mara is pleased, for it even has a faint breeze, with sounds and smells of the beach. They sit and Spock takes hold of her hand, despite the onlookers.

T'Mara sees investigator Callahan walking their way, so she smiles and is about to wave at him when Spock abruptly yanks her arm down.

"My wife." His voice is tight with palpable anger. "I do not appreciate your overfriendliness with the man."

T'Mara quickly looks at her unusually perturbed husband. If his odd behavior continues, she might consult with Dr. McCoy. She takes in a breath. "Overfriendliness? What are you implying? I've told you that I have no interest in him. I would never even consider harming our marriage."

Michael witnessed Spock grabbing T'Mara's arm in mid-air, and decides that it is best to let them alone.

Spock quickly realizes his error. Could it be that his Time has come upon him sooner than he expected? The Fever was not due for another 1.34 years, but it had been known to come early to those who are newly married. He clears his throat. Spock gazes intently at his wife and gently retakes her hand. "I did not intend to be harsh. Perhaps we should return to the ship. In the privacy of our quarters, I can explain why I have acted strangely."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next couple of days prove quite interesting for T'Mara. She thinks that may be an understatement. Experiencing Pon Farr with her husband has its moments of joy, but also moments that frighten her. Lovemaking that starts with tenderness, often closes in a wrestling match. She survives with only a couple of bruises on her arms. She knows Spock tried his best to tone down the fieriness of his Fever for her sake.

Soon, during the dayshift hours, T'Mara is able to spend some time counseling crewmates, even though they are still on leave. Some shipmates need to talk about the past events. She knows that Spock keeps himself occupied by assisting in the repairs on the bridge. Spock is able to inform her that the three crew members had confessed to Michael Callahan and given up the head members of CUE who ordered the bombings. He likewise tells her that an order was placed for all officers to attend a formal event at the base at 1730 hours the following night.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Spock is wearing his dress uniform, which consists of a maroon suit jacket, white shirt, and black pants. The dress pants have a narrow maroon stripe on the outside of each pant leg. The blood-colored stripe pays homage to the fallen. T'Mara's uniform is alike, but instead of pants there is a long black skirt that comes to the ankle. Both of their jackets have gold rank bars across each white shoulder board.

When T'Mara turns around and sees her handsome husband in his formal uniform, her heart flutters. Spock gazes upon her and then raises his eyebrow. His lips come to a half smile and his eyes sparkle. T'Mara gives him a huge smile.

Spock asks, "Are you ready, my aisha?"

"Quite ready, my sweet," she says, still smiling. They walk together to the transporter room.

Meanwhile at the star base, Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy are already sitting at one of the round tables in the banquet hall. The table is near the front, where there is a raised platform for the Admiral and his guests.

"So Bones, Spock and T'Mara should have arrived minutes ago. What is keeping them?" Jim Kirk asks after looking at his wrist chronometer.

"Well, Jim, Spock is still recovering from his Time. Perhaps they decided to engage in a little romp between the sheets." McCoy lets out an impish snicker.

Jim rolls his eyes as he tilts his head slightly to the side. "Bones, really."

"Here comes our favorite couple now," McCoy says with a glance at Kirk.

Spock pulls out a chair for T'Mara and then they both sit down.

"Why, Lieutenant Commander, you look lovely tonight. I'm sure Spock didn't tell you that," McCoy remarks.

"Really, doctor, you are quite mistaken," she responds, looking at her husband. "Spock did compliment me."

"Doctor, you should not make such assumptions," Spock adds gruffly.

The doctor looks from Spock to T'Mara. "Humph, well, well."

With the meals and wine now placed on every table, everyone begins enjoying the feast. As they finish their meals, the staff begins clearing the tables. Up on the platform, Admiral Eastwood is sitting between Mr. Callahan and another high official.

The admiral taps his glass to get everyone's attention, and then says, "All right, everyone, there are some people that I wish to honor tonight."

After the crowd applauds, the admiral continues with the ceremony. "I have two medals of valor. The first goes posthumously to Ensign Jwaka for going beyond the line of duty, for by giving his life, he prevented many of his shipmates from bodily harm or even death. His parents will receive this medal in his honor. The second medal of valor goes to Captain Spock for saving the life of his executive officer, Lieutenant Commander Uhura. Though injured, he then continued to perform his duties and focus on the needs of his ship."

Spock had not expected such an honor. After a brief hesitation, he walks up and stands at attention while the admiral pins the medal on his uniform jacket. He then shakes the admiral's hand. Back at the table, his friends congratulate Spock.

When the ceremony is concluded, Spock and T'Mara go back to the holodeck. The scene for the evening was a deep blue lake, lush green grass, and huge pine trees. It reminds T'Mara of the lakes in Northern California. They stay for a couple of hours, then head down a long corridor. They stop at a far corner of the hallway. Spock, seeing that the area is free of people, turns and faces T'Mara with a gleam in his eyes. She glances up at him and he gently places his hands on her upper arms. She puts her hands around his neck. He graces her with a kiss on the lips. It is a short but sweet kiss.

With her hands still wrapped around the back of his neck, T'Mara whispers, "Wow, what was that for?"

"Because you are my wife and...perhaps my Time has not completely left me," he whispers back, still holding her.

"Then I guess I should let you know how much I love you, my dear husband," she says softly, then kisses him.

They slowly pull away, leave the base, and head back to the _Enterprise_.

oooooooooooooo

The journey to Earth was completed. Spock and T'Mara enter his parents' spacious living quarters. They are quickly greeted by their little loving daughter, T'Meika. "Mommy...Daddy!" She embraces her mother and then her father.

T'Mara sheds tears of joy after releasing her daughter. She glances over at her husband and notices not only his smiling eyes, but his upturned lips.

Spock looks over the home's seasonal decorations, then addresses Amanda. "Mother, I see that since Father is not returning until December 29th, you decided to have a live Christmas tree and other traditional embellishments."

Amanda thought back to all the Christmases Spock could not enjoy because Sarek forbade anything to do with the holiday. On those times when Sarek was away tending to his ambassador's duties, she would try to show her son what Christmas was truly about. Now she could not help but wonder how much Sarek's negative feelings toward human beliefs had affected Spock. With a motherly gaze, she asks, "You don't approve, my son?"

"No, Mother, to the contrary..." His eyes become focused on the evergreen tree with its colorful ornaments, and the simple Nativity scene under it. "Actually, I find it...quite pleasing."

His mother's face brightens, not just because of his reply, but because an idea enters her mind. Her loving eyes meet her son's dark eyes. "Spock, with Christmas only a day and a half away, why don't you all stay? It would be a delight to have you here."

Hearing her grandmother's words, T'Meika quickly gets on her father's lap and starts to tug on his white uniform shirt. "Daddy...Daddy, oh please, can we?"

Spock is uncertain if staying would be wise. "Uh, mother I have no..." T'Mara leans to his side and whispers in his ear. His eyebrow rises as he replies, "It seems my thoughtful wife stopped at the base gift shop to purchase gifts. That being the case, Mother, we agree to stay."

T'Meika tightly squeezes her father. "Oh, thank you, Daddy."

ooooooooooooooooo

After Christmas dinner, Amanda shares some special family stories. T'Mara takes out her padd to show Amanda holograms of T'Meika's milestones in the past year. Spock tells his mother about their daughter taking her first steps. Before long, T'Meika begins to fight sleep, so her parents ready her for bed. Amanda stays up for a short while, but knowing her son and daughter-in-law, they probably desired some time alone, so she heads for her bedroom.

Spock and T'Mara sit quietly together on the love seat. Softly, the music of the season plays from a wall stereo. Spock starts to reminisce back to his childhood, especially those special moments spent alone with his mother during the holidays. His mind drifts back to those moments when his mother expressed her love for Christmas. How odd, he thought, that those ancient Yuletide hymns gave him reassurance. The kind of encouragement that made him believe that his future would unfold as it should.

His wife's lips brush lightly on his cheek, snapping him back to the present. "You seem lost in the past," she says.

He slightly raises a brow as his lips turn upward. "Indeed, you are perceptive, my aisha."

Spock tells T'Mara of those precious holiday moments with his mother. He gazes at her with fondness. "T'Mara, I have made a decision. I will not deny our daughter what my father attempted to deny me. It was good to see the wonderment of the day in her eyes."

For T'Mara, those words are better than any worldly gift she had received. It gives her hope that there might come a day when her husband would embrace the true meaning of Christmas. With a grateful smile she says, "Spock, that means a lot to me." She lightly touches his hand so he could sense her deep appreciation for him.

Both of them now sip their tea as they enjoy the hologram image of a roaring fire in a fireplace. After finishing their herbal tea, Spock takes hold of T'Mara's hand to lead her to the guest bedroom. Just before they enter the room, T'Mara places her hand on his chest. She points to the mistletoe hanging from the center of the door jamb. With romance in her eyes, she asks, "Do you know what that is?"

"Affirmative; it is mistletoe which is the most common name for many obligate hemiparasitic plants ..." Spock proceeds to rattle off more facts about the homely plant.

T'Mara gently pokes him in the chest. "Alright, got it. Do you know what it means when someone stands under the mistletoe?"

His eyes reveal his desire. "Since I am directly under it, I should be expecting a kiss."

T'Mara pulls him closer to her, then wraps her arms around his neck. She graces him with a long, passionate kiss, then says, "Merry Christmas."

His arms tighten around her as he replies, "Merry Christmas, my aisha."

14


End file.
